


Legalmente JJ

by Megera_Lee (VanfenyWolfein), Nacth (Lithiriel)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Legally Blonde -Alternate Universe, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanfenyWolfein/pseuds/Megera_Lee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Nacth
Summary: JJ lo tiene todo: Popularidad, dinero y una novia maravillosa. Con su futuro con viento en popa no hay nada que pueda quitarle el rumbo a un rey como lo es JJ.O al menos, no lo había.Pues Jean Jacques está muy seguro que el amor de su vida acaba de perder muchísimas neuronas si cree que una aburrida escuela de leyes puede ser mejor que convertirse en la señora de Leroy."Lo siento, JJ... es sólo que...necesito a alguien serio"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Esta es una colaboración entre Nacth y su servidora; la idea surgió después de que en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones random salió a flote el tema de la película Legalmente Rubia (o Una rubia muy legal, para quienes sean de España) y como visualizamos a JJ en ese rol. Sin más que decir, buena lectura.
> 
> (Este capítulo es por parte de Nacth).

Nathalie tuvo que detenerse, a la mitad de su ademán para llevarse la bebida a la boca, cuando JJ le informó muy alegremente, y como quién habla del clima, sus planes para el futuro concernientes a la escuela.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo acomodando mejor uno de sus mechones de cabello, como si con esa acción pudiera hacer que las palabras de su primogénito tuvieran más sentido—¿Qué dijiste, cariño?

Frente a ella, y descansando bajo una sombrilla en una silla de playa, Alain le miraba igual de perplejo. Lidia y Ettiene, flotando bastante cerca del borde de la piscina; se miraban con sendas expresiones de confusión.

—Ugh, mamá—la voz de JJ llegaba a través de la línea con un claro dejo de molestia, además de estar acompañada por el sonar del correr del viento. Probablemente JJ estuviera conduciendo en su convertible—Ya hablé con la asesora estudiantil, ¡Ya estoy un paso más cerca de estudiar en Harvard!

Alain dejó su lugar en la silla, acercándose y hablando con el teléfono en altavoz con la misma expresión que siempre le dedicaba a su hijo; aunque este no pudiera verle.

—JJ—dijo, intentando sonar conciliador—Quedaste de finalista en Mr. Hawaii tropical, grupos de Rock te piden que cantes con ellos como colaborador, tienes tu propia línea de ropa… ¿Por qué quieres tirar todo eso por la borda?

Un pequeño silencio, seguido de un bufido casi quedo.

—Ya se los dije—La voz de JJ sonaba un cuarto más agudo de lo normal, casi infantil. Probablemente estuviera haciendo un puchero o algo así, Nathalie agradecía que al menos su hijo tuviera el tino de usar manos libres cuando les llamaba—Es la única manera de que Isabella regrese conmigo.

— _Yikes._

Fue el comentario poco discreto de Ettiene, quien al notar que las miradas estaban sobre él intentó alejarse nadando hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina.

Nathalie frunció el ceño un poco, hace tan solo unos días su hijo no dejaba de hablar de qué posible anillo podría comprar para su novia, intentando escoger un color de traje que combinara con sus ojos para el día de la pedida de mano, y- ahora se encontraba diciendo esta clase de sandeces.

—Cariño…—dijo con dulzura, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—no necesitas una escuela. Esos lugares son para gente vulgar, fea y… seria. Y tú, JJ, no eres nada de eso—terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

El sonido de indignación de JJ se escuchó fuerte y claro.

— _¡Nath! —_ Siseó Alain, bastante bajo, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche y tomaba la batuta de la conversación con su hijo.

—No te preocupes, JJ—intentó esta vez, calmando las aguas—Estoy seguro de que te irá bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso estudiar.

Nathalie no pudo evitar regalarle una mirada con la ceja alzada en contemplación

— ¡Sí! —gritaron a coro Lidia y Ettiene, con diferente intensidad—¡Ve por ellos, hermano!

—Owh, ¡Gracias chicos! —Clamó JJ, soltando lo que parecía un beso volado al final de la oración—Oh, tengo que colgar, ya casi llego a la fraternidad, los muchachos prometieron ayudarme con mi ensayo grabado ¡Los quiero!

Y, el sonido ya tan conocido de la línea muerta.

Alain soltó un resoplido, volviendo a su lugar y dejándose caer en la silla.

—Ah… JJ

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo mudarme a su cuarto? —preguntó Lidia usando sus manos para impulsarse fuera de la piscina.

—¡Hey! —defendió entonces Ettiene, haciendo una mala maniobra en el agua, tragando agua en el proceso—¡No! —soltó una tos desaforada—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería hacerlo un cuarto de juegos!

—Niños—regañó su padre, cruzándose de brazos desde su lugar—Nada de cambios de cuarto ni remodelaciones—refunfuñó antes de tomar su propia bebida, olvidada a un lado de su silla.

Nathalie soltó un resoplido.

Oh bueno, al menos así no tendrían que volver a reordenar todo cuando JJ regresara a casa.

X____X___X

JJ colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que arreglaba sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza. El convertible se deslizó suavemente mientras él giraba sólo con una mano y lo llevaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Delta Nu era la fraternidad más grande del campus, y él- era el rey.

O presidente, pero tecnicismo, tecnicismos.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, cerró la puerta del auto y revisó el aparato.

_‘Estamos listos’_

Decía simplemente, JJ no necesitaba revisar el destinatario para saber de quién se trataba.

Con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma en el rostro trotó hasta donde estaba la piscina de la fraternidad.

—¡Llegas tarde!

El grito y acento italiano no eran difíciles de reconocer. JJ sólo se puso una mano en la cintura una vez estuvo frente a los muchachos, bajando sus lentes con el índice derecho y sonriendo al resto.

—Michele, no puedes apresurar a la perfección.

El mentado sólo pudo girar los ojos, mientras parecía que su mano derecha estaba lista para romper la cámara que llevaba encima.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino entonces quien, de hecho, le había mandado el mensaje—No te enfades, Mickey. ¡JJ ya está aquí!

Emil era su compañero más antiguo allí, y en quien JJ más creía.

—Qué considerado, Emil—agradeció, y tras darle una palmadita en el hombro se acercó al agua mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta y los pantaloncillos cortos con los cuales había venido. Había comprado, incluso, un traje de baño nuevo sólo para esta ocasión.

Emil se acercó y le dio una botella de protector solar que JJ se puso con parsimonia digna únicamente de la realeza.

Mickey lanzó un grito desaforado, ahogado por la risa cadenciosa de Emil.

—Y… ¡Listo!

Dijo, antes de entrar al agua de uno de los yacusis contiguos a la psicina.

Emil le hizo una seña a Mickey, quien luego de refunfuñar; encendió la cámara.

— ¡Oh, Hola! —dijo girando su rostro, como si acabara de notar que lo estaban filmando—Mi nombre es Jean Jaques Leroy, y para mi prueba de admisión. Les diré a ustedes, Harvard, que voy a ser un increíble abogado.

**Author's Note:**

> No prometo actualización rápida, ya saben, la inspiración no siempre está de nuestro lado. Si les ha gustado, no se olviden de dejar kudos, comentarios y eso.
> 
> Hasta la próxima.


End file.
